The Way Of The Dragon
by JulianCarteea
Summary: Set in Japan in the middle of the 1500s, Bella a rebellious slave girl who wants nothing more than her freedom is given to the Dante clan as a peace offering. Little does she know who she would meet and that he would change her life forever.


he Way Of the Dragon

Chapter 1: "You'd Do well to remember your place!"

"Stupid girl!" Hanzo yelled as he slapped the young girl crossed the face and sent her to her knees. Her chains rattled as she lost her balance. Nagamassa growled angrily as he held a knife to her throat.  
"You better behave if you know what's good for you!" The young black haird, amber eyed teen looked up at the samurai and ninja. She then spat in their direction.  
"You can't tell me what to do you monster!" she yelled angerly. "NOW LET ME GO!" she gave a sharp unexpected yank on the chain and kicked her left leg up almost nailing Nagamassa in the face and knocking Hanzo off balance but with a quick jump the ball of Hanzo's right foot met with her head knocking her out cold, he then picked her up and flung her over his shoulder.  
"You're going to see Lord Dante weather you like it or not." Nagamassa stated. With that the two started back towards the camp. When the two of them returned Hanzo turned the girl over to Ina.  
"Get her ready to be presented to Lord Dante." Ina looked down at the slave girl and sighed.  
"Of course right away sir." she then carried her to one of the tents.

When she awoke the young girl found that she was in a different clothes. She was in a very skimpy short black skirt and a top that tied behind her neck that showed off almost all her cleavage. Her hands and feet were chained to the wall behind her, and she gave a grunt of frustration as she tried to free herself. Just then she heard voices outside.  
"She refuses to give us her name sir. All we know about her is that she is a slave given to you as a peace offering from the Usigi clan." _Great. _the girl thought to herself. _Another dirty old man to force me to have sex with him agints my will._  
"Take me to her, And I hope the Usigi know that this doesn't change anything." to her surprise that voice sounded quite young, in fact it sounded almost 2 years older than her. The door in front of her opened and in walked the ninja and the samurai but they were accompied by another man. He appeared to be no more than eighteen, he had dark brown hair and eyes, one of which was covered by an eye patch. He was the most gorgeous creature she had ever lied eyes on, however she glared at him and lowered her head. There was no way that he could be the Lord, he was way to young. the ninja knelt in front of her, grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head up. She gave a cry of pain.  
"Tell Lord Dante your name!" he yelled as he slapped her hard crossed the face. the girl spat in Hanzo's face.  
"Go to hell" Hanzo growled as he grabbed out a knife.  
"I should cut out that tongue of yours!" In one quick movement Dante grabbed Hanzo's hand.  
"Leave us." he said plainly. Nagamassa stood and gave Dante a weird look.  
"Sir?"  
"I said leave us! That's an order!" Hanzo also stood and looked down at the girl, he then kicked her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her.  
"You would do well to remember your place!" he said in no more than a dead whisper. With that him and Nagamassa turned and left the hall. After a few moments the girl looked up and saw that Dante was still standing there.  
"What do you want?" she snapped at him, a small chuckle escaped Dante's lips.  
"I must say you have a lot of spirit." he then leaned down and unlocked her shackles.  
"What are you doing?" she asked shocked.  
"I'm letting you go." the girl gasped.  
"You mean I'm free?" Dante nodded.  
"Yes you may go around the camp as you please." she paused.  
"What if I leave the camp." again Dante just chuckled.  
"You won't leave." he said as she stood, the girl's eye brow went up and he looked her over. "Yeah you won't leave." with that he turned on his heel and headed toward the door.  
"Bella." she said in no more than a dead whisper. "My name is Bella."


End file.
